piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraig Shiftright's 80th Birthday Race
Kraig Shiftright's 80th birthday race is a race event taking place the day after the Pocono 400 of September 22nd 2018. This race is extremely historic. It takes place at a dirt track near Kraig's house. A total of 36 racers participated a mixture of Next Gens and Stock Cars on the 30 lap race. The Commentary, Pit Reporting and things were all done by either Shiftright Family members or friends. The commentary was done by Jessica Shiftright's husband Tim and Darrell Cartrip with Bob, Chick, Natalie, Pinkie and Spike being the spectators. The Pit Reporter was Jessica Shiftright. Lightning Mcqueen wins with Kraig Shiftright 2nd and Cruz Ramirez 3rd. A big one on lap 6 involves Klint Shiftright, Brick Yardley, Next Gen Leak Less, Conrad Camber, Rex Revler, Chris Roamin, Floyd Mulvhill and Cam Spinner. Barry Depedal spun around into a mud patch and retired on the 4th lap. But the biggest event that happened was a gigantic crash involving Terry Kargas on the 27th lap in which he lost control and turned right and went off the dirt track and into the grass where he started flipping and flipping. He got 15 flips before hitting his his hood on the tree in such a way he was got bent and received damage on the hood and roof and poor Terry Kargas continued down into the field where he flipped 3 more times and grass before ending up in the edge of a lake. Terry had a total of 18 flips. Gallery Kargas Flips Over Multiple Times at Kraig's 80th BDay race!.png|Terry Kargas flipping over. Transcript Intro Darrell: Today is going to be an awesome day folks! Kraig Shiftright turned 80 today and is hosting a RACE for his party! WOW! But that's not enough folks. We have got 33 racers from the Piston Cup RIGHT HERE ON THEIR LOCAL DIRT TRACK! WOO HOO! Tim: And this dirt track is supposedly a very tricky one! We hope to see lots of CHAOS AND RACING OUT THERE TODAY! My wife happens to be the pit reporter. Now if your wondering why there is 33 Racers. Its because it just so happens that Kraig,Klint and Kevin are all racing today on 30 laps around the track to make it 36! Back to you Jess! Jess: Now what a race this is going to be. With the legendary Darrell Cartrip and my husband providing the commentary. We have a couple famous racers. First of all we have new sensation Cruz Ramirez. She won the 2017 Piston Cup and do not forget about Jackson Storm! He can be quite rough and competitive. Let's not forget about Lightning Mcqueen who I've heard is excellent on dirt tracks like this one. Start Jess: ONE MORE TIME, LET'S GO RACING! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOYS, LET'S GO RACING ON KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT'S 80TH BIRTHDAY! Lap 6 Chaos. Terry Kargas Terrible Flipping! Tim: OH MAN, TERRY KARGAS! TERRY KARGAS' TIRE EXPLODED AND IS OUT OF CONTROL AND HE LEFT THE TRACK AND IS FLIPPING LIKE CRAZY! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! Darrell: WHAT A CRASH HAPPENING AT THE PARTY RACE TODAY! Tim: MY GOODNESS TERRY KARGAS HAS JUST HIT HIS ROOF AND HOOD ON A TREE! WHAT THE (Popeye toot) IS GOING ON HERE!? Darrell: THIRTY SIX RACERS STARTED THIS RACE ALIVE AND NOW BY THE END OF THIS RACE WE MIGHT HAVE ONLY THIRTY FIVE STILL LIVING! TERRY KARGAS HAS GONE BACK DOWN THE GRASS AND HAS FLIPPED THREE TIMES ON THE GRASS AND HAS LANDED ON THE EDGE OF A LAKE AND SO HIS FIRE IS EXTINGUISHED! Terry(weakly): H-Help! I am not well at all! Tim: It's a good thing my wife's sister Elizabeth is a professional nurse. She had nursed Haul Inngas back to health after he crashed in 2002. Darrell: Yeah I remember that. But Terry had a REALLY BAD one there. Terry may not live to see another day. (on the track) Kraig: Man, Terry had a big one. Reminds me 50 years ago of the time on this very dirt track I had crashed heavily. Elizabeth seems to have gone there to find out what happened. I see some others too. Jess: Attention everyone the race is red flagged! Lightning: Let's go to Terry guys! Terry needs a help. No I am not as close with him as Cal or Bobby or Brick or Reb or Todd. In fact we do not like him very much at all because he fights with Markus so much! But he is still kind of a decent guy. LET'S GO! (All cars are at Terry Kargas INCLUDING EVEN MARKUS!!!!!!!!!) Elizabeth: An ambulance will soon arrive to pick him up. As a nurse I will also treat him and make absolutely sure he stays alive. Lightning: Terry received a lot of damage. I even saw a small fire but the lake put it out. Elizabeth: Yeah Terry was very lucky that way.Terry would have died by now if he were on flames. Terry still however is unconscious. Lightning: Dang. Mcqueen Wins! Kraig is 2nd! Nearly Tie Tim: After the restart it seems its the final lap! Mcqueen leading with Kraig right behind him. Darrell: It's very close! Lightning! Kraig! Lightning! Kraig! LIGHTNING!!!! KRAIG!!! AND! AND! IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL! IT'S WAY TOO FREAKING CLOSE TO CALL! HOW CLOSE CAN THIS BE! I THINK THIS IS A TIE FOR REAL! Tim: WHO IS OUR WINNER! HOW WILL WE FIND OUT! Darrell: I know of a few professional commentary people to help out (Pinkie and Spike are called out and they arrive) Pinkie: So there is a TIE? WOW WOW WOW WOW! I WILL FIND OUT WHO WON! (They show the super slow motion camera) Spike: It looks like Lightning Mcqueen has won by a difference of EIGHT FREAKING CENTIMETERS! MCQUEEN WON! MCQUEEN WON! WHAT A SUPER CLOSE FINISH! Pinkie: YEAH LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! BUT WHERE THE HECK IS RUBY EASY OAKS?! Bob: Erm, Darrell. We got a problem. Darrell: God-(Seal Bark) it! Tim: Whatever LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HAS WON! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT IS SECOND! CRUZ RAMIREZ THIRD! WHAT A RACE WE HAD HERE OH MAN! OH MAN! Darrell: WHAT A FREAKING RACE! CHAOS AND EVERYTHING THERE! ONE OF THE CLOSEST WINS EVER! Update on Terry Kargas 2 days later Terry: AGH! THIS SUCKS! I hate this (Triggered) pain! How did I crash THIS badly. HOW! Doctor: Relax you had a crash in Kraig Shiftrights 80th birthday party. Terry: Is Lightning Mcqueen here? WHERE IS CAL WEATHERS AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Lightning: I'm here. Cal: I'M (Yee) HERE! The King: Me too. I was a spectator and I watched everything. Terry: At least I am not too damaged. Todd: Yeah. That is right Terry. Results 1. Lightning Mcqueen - 30 laps 2. Kraig Shiftright - 30 laps 3. Cruz Ramirez - 30 laps 4. Jackson Storm - 30 laps 5. Paul Conrev - 30 laps 6. Ryan Laney - 30 laps 7. Kevin Shiftright - 30 laps 8. Tim Treadless - 30 laps 9. Ralph Carlow - 30 laps 10. Rich Mixon - 30 laps 11. Reb Meeker - 30 laps 12. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 30 laps 13. Richie Gunzit - 30 laps 14. Spikey Fillups - 30 laps 15. Sheldon Shifter - 30 laps 16. Dan Carcia - 30 laps 17. Markus Krankzler - 30 laps 18. Chase Racelott - 30 laps 19. Jimmy Cables - 30 laps 20. Danny Swervez - 30 laps 21. Aaron Clocker - 30 laps 22. Bobby Swift - 30 laps 23. J.D Mcpillar - 30 laps 24. Dud Throttleman - 30 laps 25. Brian Spark - 30 laps 26. Todd Marcus - 30 laps 27. Terry Kargas - 26 laps(crash) 28. Brick Yardley - 5 laps(crash) 29. Conrad Camber - 5 laps(crash) 30. Chris Roamin - 5 laps(crash) 31. Rex Revler - 5 laps(crash) 32. Next Gen Leak Less - 5 laps(crash) 33. Klint Shiftright - 5 laps(crash) 34. Cam Spinner - 5 laps(crash) 35. Floyd Mulvhill - 5 laps(crash) 36. Barry Depedal - 3 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races